Daddy Anxiety
by penguino3782
Summary: Nothing scares Harvey Specter,except for the baby that is wrapped in a pink blanket in front of him. That has him absolutely terrified. Donna's there to reassure him, and harass him. Another one shot for my "From the Beginning" universe. Warning: mpreg


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Just another one-shot in my "From the Beginning" universe. I can't help it, they just keep coming to me. You might want to read "From the Beginning' and "Dad, Not Father" to fully understand what going's on, but I don't think it's necessary to make sense of this fic. Because it is part of my "From the Beginning" universe, it does contain mpreg. You've been warned. This fic takes place a couple of years after "From the Beginning."**

**Daddy Anxiety**

Not a lot scares Harvey Specter. When he was in the District Attorney's Office he prosecuted drug dealers, rapists, and murderers, some of the worst walks of life. He went toe-to-toe with some of the fiercest corporate attorneys, and always came out in top. He has had to deal with the wrath of Donna when someone had forgotten her birthday. he dealt with all of these things without breaking a sweat. But, what's in front of him at this very moment is truly terrifying.

"Hey, Daddy!" A joyous voice calls from down the hallway.

Harvey looks over to see Donna smiling smugly as she walks towards him.

"Hi, Donna." He says glumly.

Her face is pinched in a scowl. "What's your problem? Mike just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

Harvey's looking through the nursery window at what has got to be the most precious baby girl ever born. Her dark brown hair is peeking out from the little hat that's on her head, and her cheeks are the perfect size to pinch. He still can't fathom that he made her. That half of what makes her so beautiful came from him. "She's beautiful."

Donna looks at him quizzically, "She is. So what's the problem?"

Harvey answers as if she's asking a ridiculous question. "She's a girl."

Donna looks at him with a "no duh" expression, "And?"

He wishes in all things holy that he insisted that they had found out the sex of the baby beforehand. That way he would be more prepared. He would have had four months to get used to having a daughter, mentally preparing himself to protect her from the evils of the world.

"You wouldn't understand." Harvey says.

"Understand what? You just welcomed what has got to be the most adorable girl into the world and you're out here pouting."

Harvey takes a deep breath. He knows he can talk to Donna. She has always been his voice of reason, even when he knows he's acting ridiculous. And one of those times is now. Plus, he doesn't really have the heart to bother Mike with what has been on his mind. Even though their daughter's birth wasn't as long as Jamie's it still took its toll on his partner's body. When Harvey left him earlier to get something to eat Mike was out cold. He didn't have the heart to wake Mike and tell him what has him so on edge. Mike would tell him that he's acting ridiculous.

"I'm not pouting."

"That's not what it looks like to me. What's going on?"

Harvey can feel his resolve giving way, he might as well give in to Donna's inquiries. It'll save a lot of time. "I'm nervous. Okay."

"Nervous about what? Becoming a father? This is the second time for you. I thought it would be easier this time around."

Harvey doesn't say anything.

"You better not say that this is the first time for you because your not Jamie's biological father."

Harvey looks at her in shock. "God, no! I don't think that. Jamie's mine as much as she is." Harvey says as he motions to his daughter with his hand. He can understand why Donna may think this because a little over three years ago that very same topic came up when he was standing in the exact same spot he's in now. But, after three years of reading bedtime stories, taking trips to the park, tucking him in at night, and rocking him back to sleep when he was sick or had a nightmare, Jamie is his son. It doesn't matter that Jamie isn't his biologically. He's s much his child as his newborn daughter is.

His thoughts are disrupted by Donna. "Then what seems to be the problem here. I feel like we keep going around in circles."

"This time is different."

"How is this time-." Then it clicks. Donna can't help but smirk. "Now, I get it. You knew what to expect with Jamie because he's a boy. Now with this one, you don't feel like you have a leg to stand on. Mike didn't want to find out the sex beforehand, so you haven't even had a chance to mentally prepare yourself. And you hate being blind sighted."

Harvey's silence is all the confirmation that Donna needs to know she's right. "And I know how your mind works. You already have scenarios running through your head of what it's going to be like when she's a teenager. Sneaking out late at night. Going out with guys you don't approve of. Her crying when she's dumped by her first love. You're scared shitless."

"You're not helping me here, Donna."

Like a dog with a bone, Donna won't stop. "And what scares you the most is that you remember what you were like before Mike. What you said and did to get into the pants of some pretty girl."

Harvey glares at Donna. "I repeat myself, Donna. You're not helping."

Donna can't help herself. She doesn't get to see Harvey squirm much, so she has to get in her digs when she can. She looks back at the topic of their conversation through the nursery window. "You're definitely going to have your hands full. She's gorgeous."

Harvey knows this. He knows it's a little too early to see what parent she's going to take after, but if Jamie's any indicator of how cute she's going to be, he and Mike are going to be in a world of trouble. With Jamie's dirty blonde hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes, he's one of the cutest kids Harvey seen. And that's not just a father's biased opinion. He and Mike have had strangers come up to them on more than one occasion to tell them how adorable their son is.

"I'm one step from putting her into a convent when she becomes a teenager."

Donna laughs and playfully smacks Harvey on his shoulder. "Stop, I'm just having fun. Yes, she's going to be gorgeous, but she's also going to be smart. Probably too smart for her own good. She's your and Mike's kid, that's a lot of brains going on. I have a feeling that she's going to be able to take care of herself just fine."

Harvey knows that their daughter is going to be a force to be reckoned with, but he still scared about all the things, most notably hormonal driven boys, that can hurt her. "It's the fact that she is Mike's daughter is what scares me."

Donna looks at him, puzzled.

"You know how naïve he can be. It was his naiveté that got him pregnant with Jamie. He trusted the wrong person and was left to deal with the consequences all alone. What happens if Aislin is as naive as Mike can be. And she trusts someone she shouldn't, and gets hurt?"

Without skipping a beat, Donna says "She's going to do the same thing that Mike did. She's going to pick herself up and move on with the help of people who love her. You're getting way too ahead of yourself. Right now your job is to love her and give her the guidance she needs for when she does get into a tight spot later on, she'll know what to do with the help of her loved ones."

Donna's right. He is getting way too ahead of himself. He should be basking in the glow of his little girl's birth, thinking of how much he's going to spoil her. She's going to be a smart kid and will make the right decisions. And if she doesn't, he and Mike will be there to help her. "You're right Donna. She's going to be just fine."

"That she is." Donna turns to look at Harvey. "Aislin, huh? Where did that come from?"

"What you don't like it?"

"No, it's just different. James is such a common name. I always pictured you to be more of a traditional namer. I was thinking she'd be a Anna, Katherine, or a Emma."

Harvey runs his hand through his hair. Donna knows him too damn well. "Yeah, those were the ones on my list."

"So, the name must have been Mike's choice."

"Yeah, it was. He saw it in a baby name book and fell in love with it."

"I know you don't usually give in easily, so how did Mike win the naming war? Did you piss him off again by messing with the thermostat again? And giving in to his name choice was your way of making peace?" Donna asks with a smirk. She can't help it, she still laughs when she thinks about how Mike threatened Harvey's manhood one of the times Harvey turned down the air conditioning when Mike was pregnant.

"No, it was not that. The last time I messed with the air conditioning I made peace by getting him cake batter ice cream and tater tots at three in the morning."

Donna snickers. "You are so whipped. Anyway, how did Mike get his way?"

"First, you call it whipped, I call it survival. Second, he told me that we can call her Ace for short. I like Ace as a nickname. And I think that Aislin Specter has a nice ring to it."

"Ace? I can get used to that." Donna replies.

"I'm happy that you approve."

Harvey stops suddenly when something slams into his legs. He looks down to see dark blonde hair and two arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Hi, papa!" The little boy squeals.

Harvey bends down to pick his son up and looks to see how he got here. As he adjusts Jamie on his hip, he spots Rachel attempting to run, well run as much as she can with high heels on, towards them.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey! When he saw you, he just booked it. How can someone so small run so fast?"

Harvey laughs. "Believe me, I know. There's been plenty of times that I've been tempted to put him on a leash." He looks at his son who has one arm wrapped around his neck, with his head resting on his father's shoulder. "Was he any trouble?"

"Not at all. We went to the zoo. He loved it. Right, buddy? Show Daddy what you got." Rachel looks at the little boy with a smile.

Jamie lifts his head up, "I gotta penwin." He waves around the stuffed animal in his hand, showing his father and Donna

"A penguin. I'm surprised that you didn't get a monkey."

Jamie ignores Harvey's comment and puts his head back on his father's shoulder.

"You tired, buddy?" Harvey asks in a soothing voice as he rubs his son's back.

The little boy nods sleepily and further burrows himself into his father's chest.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get you home. Daddy's still sleeping, and I can go for a nap myself."

"Yeah, you better get as much sleep in as you can now. You're about ready to start a new wave of sleepless nights." Donna chimes in.

"Yeah, well I would rather be up with a screaming infant than being up all night waiting for her to come home." Harvey says.

"Not now. But in about fifteen years you will be." Rachel adds with a laugh.

"You too. It's bad enough that I have to get it from that one." Harvey says as he cocks his head in Donna's directions. "Now, I have to hear it from you too."

Harvey's about to say something about the unfairness of teaming up against someone who is exhausted at the moment and isn't thinking with all cylinders, when he hears Jamie let out a soft yawn. "Well, I think that's my cue to get going." He looks at his daughter through the nursery window. God it feels strange saying that, his daughter. "Bye, Ace. I'll be back later. Love you"

Harvey looks down at Jamie, "say good bye to your sister, kiddo."

He can faintly hear a "bye, sissy." Or he thinks he does because it's mostly muffled into his shoulder. Hey, the kid is exhausted; he'll take what he can get. Both Rachel and Donna say good bye to the little girl as well.

Harvey makes his way down the hallway, with Jamie perched on his hip, Donna's hand on his back, and Rachel on the other side of him. He can't help but smile as he walks out of the hospital with part of his family. Tomorrow he will come back and bring the rest of his family home. God, he's a lucky man and wouldn't do anything to change that. Yep, life is good.

**Yeah, another one shot for my "From the Beginning" universe. I couldn't help myself. I just have a mental image in my mind of Harvey freaking out if he had a daughter. Plus, I wanted to do another fic where Donna figuratively smacks some sense into Harvey. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **


End file.
